


Illustrations for DEAR SOLDIER

by DrawTheMountains



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawTheMountains/pseuds/DrawTheMountains
Summary: A series(maybe) pics for the lovely story Dear Soldier.





	Illustrations for DEAR SOLDIER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToriTC198](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriTC198/gifts), [Lindstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindstrom/gifts).



> Thanx for giving me the permission so that I can translate the marvelous fiction and share it.But that's not enough.I just want to show you how much I like it!!!!:P

 

**Charles from chapter 1.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> But,maybe I cannot draw well....


End file.
